


A Nasty Diamond Heist

by angryschnauzer



Series: Agent Hiddleston Series [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing cat burglar Felix is expecting after a successful robbery is for two handsome thieves to break into her hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nasty Diamond Heist

************************************************************************************

9pm

As you queued to leave the museum you could feel the security guards eyes rake over your body. Your choice of outfit was having the desired effect, well why wouldn’t it? When you chose to wear a mesh dress that barely covered what mother nature gave you, there were very few places you could have stashed the small velvet bag containing the ambassadors wives diamonds, and you knew the guards would be far too distracted to check the back of your neck. What? You didn’t think I’d put them up somewhere and get them all messy?

Thanks to a tight black choker with a button on the back, the small velvet bag hung snugly against the back of your neck, hidden from view by the mass of curls thanks to the frankly ridiculous hairpiece you’d purchased for just this occasion.

The guards had a quick exchange of hushed words and the more senior of the two walked over to you, he’d obviously pulled rank to be the one to frisk you.

“Miss might I ask you to hold your arms out please?”

You kindly obliged standing in the foyer, feet apart, arms out. The frisk didn’t take long. Unsurprisingly the guard only had to swipe down your sides and front and back, where he rested his hands a fraction longer than required on your rump before getting a smile from your blood red lips, the blush crept up his face and he ushered you on your way “Thank you miss, have a pleasant evening”.

With that you walked out into the stormy night air for the short walk back to your lodgings.

11pm

You sat in the darkness of the room, enjoying the sound of thunder in the distance as the breeze blew in through the open French doors. You toyed with the drink you’d poured yourself upon your arrival, listening to the gentle clink of the ice as you brought the glass to your lips. The liquid was ice cold, yet gave a pleasant burn as it made its way down your throat.

Listening to the sounds outside, you picked up the unmistakable sound of footsteps in the courtyard. Two sets by the sound of it, the ground was still dry yet the skies were threatening to open, with the thunder getting louder, suddenly the sky was lit by a flash of lightening.

The sound of voices filtered up through the open window;

“There, the windows open, we could climb and get in there”

“What do you think this is, fucking Romeo and Juliet?” came the second voice

“Look, there are iron railings under this vine, it’s basically a ladder, and then we’re in…. and there are no lights on, they must still be at the Ambassadors party”

Well this was going to get interesting. You glanced to the small table next to you. The pistol rested on the glass next to the coaster for your drink. Let’s see who our visitors are.

Moments later you saw the first silhouette reach the balcony, his long legs swing over the balustrade as he launched himself like a cat onto the tiles. Seconds later another pair of hands reached for the railings, and the first visitor was joined by his partner in crime. You could see as they tentatively peered into the room through the gap in the flowing mesh curtains, and slowly they stalked their way into the room, heading away from the shadows where you remained hidden.

Each clicked on a small flashlight, and started the methodical task of silently opening drawers to search the contents of what was within. Occasionally their beams of light would stray over each other, and you finally got the chance to see what your two guests looked like, and you certainly weren’t disappointed.

The first; tall, strawberry blonde hair, a couple of days stubble spread over his lean face, with cheekbones you could cut your thighs on. A thin blue t-shirt stretched over his torso, small patches of sweat making it cling enticingly, giving a tempting glimpse at what may lie underneath, dark jeans that clung to his butt which you gratefully admired as he bent to look into the dresser. The second; just as tall, lithe, with a shock of dark hair just long enough to start to curl. A white short sleeved shirt hung from his shoulders, but the breeze from the window occasionally blew it against his body, showing that he certainly wasn’t afraid of working out, dark blue jeans that clung to all the right places and showed that this evening may end up with you walking out of here like John Wayne if you had your way.

As ironic as the thought was that a thief was being burgled, they were starting to make a mess, and the perfectionist within you was starting to get a little bored. You moved your drink to your left hand silently now that the ice had melted, and reached for the pistol next to you.

“Gentlemen would you mind not making a mess”

Your voice shot through the darkness as your two guests spun round at the sound of the words. Two beams of light settled on the green velvet chair you were sat in, legs crossed, right hand resting on your knee as it held the pistol casually. You lifted your drink to your lips and took another sip, trying to do this as casually as you could consider you were getting slightly blinded by the fools shining their torches in your face.

“Holy shit – how long have you been there” Piped up blondie

“Long enough sweetie”

They both started forward until the one with dark hair grabbed his friend

“Tom, stop”

“What”

“Look at what she’s holding”

They were both now standing in the light that came in through the window, tantalisingly close yet too far to reach out. You could see the sudden mix of emotions wash over their faces. Lust, fear, anger, need. Torchlight settled on your lap and the pistol that was resting there, but also giving a clear view up your incredibly short dress.

“Gentlemen, you seem to be lost for words”

“Listen Bitch, if it weren’t for that pretty piece of hardware we’d be tying you up and eating you for breakfast, you have no idea who you’re messing with here” Tom venomously said as he found his voice.

A thought flashed across your mind, something that the boys were certainly not expecting, and you lowered the gun onto the table next to you. The next thing you knew the two of them had launched themselves in your direction. Tom bent in front of you and pressed your wrists to the arm of the chair.

“Ben, grab the gun”

Well that answered your next question, Ben and Tom. That should be easy to remember.

You looked from the fine specimen of a man currently pinning you to the chair, and up to the gun that was now trained onto you.

You looked up, past the barrel of the gun up to the intense face.

“Would you mind being a gent and taking my drink? Would be such a shame to spill it”

A little in shock Ben reached down for the glass and took it out of your clenched hand and held onto it, knuckles white.

You turned your attention back to Tom who was intently staring at you with the bluest eyes you’d ever seen.

“Now I believe you said that you were going to tie me up and eat me? Well you’ve got me restrained, so how about you start that eating part?” With that you uncrossed your legs, and thanks to Toms large arm span giving you room to move, you deftly pulled your leg up to your chest, curled your foot out over his arm, and rested the heel of your stiletto on your shoulder. You were spread open to him, and were not surprised when you heard a small gasp when he looked down to the apex of your thighs to see your glistening cunt ready and open. Panties hadn’t been an option with this dress.

“Now, EAT”

A moment of silence hung in the air before Tom gently lowered his head, his stubble tickling against your thighs until you felt his hot tongue run up the length of your wet slit.

You rested back in the chair and turned to Ben, who was standing a few feet away, Gun in one hand, drink in another, jaw hung slack as he couldn’t quite take in the turn of events. As Tom worked between your legs you started to move your hips instinctively, writhing in the seat, not once breaking eye contact with your observer. When you finally did choose to rake your eyes down Ben’s body, you could see and impressive bulge growing in the front of his jeans, making your cunt pulse even more, timed perfectly for Tom’s tongue to delve inside you. You could have done with some attention to your clit, but with his hands still pinning your wrists down, neither of you were in a position to administer the attention it needed.

Ben finally broke the silence “What is this?” holding up the glass

“Vodka on the rocks – or it was”

He looked at the glass and downed the lot, and placed the glass down.

“Tom – up” Ben instructed. Tom stopped his task at hand much to your disappointment and looked round at Ben who just cocked his head at him to indicate Tom to come over to him. Your wrists were released as Tom pushed himself up, making his crotch level with your eyes for the briefest moment, allowing you to see a second rather promising bulge that could make this evening one to remember.

The two men stood in front of each other, fiercely talking in hushed voices, occasionally glancing back at you patiently sitting in the chair. Well there was no point in you making a run for it, firstly you had stashed your evenings haul in the room and were certainly not going to leave without it, and secondly the heels you had on were not contusive to a quick getaway.

Watching the two men discuss the situation in hand, you weren’t expecting for Tom to grab Bens shoulder and pull him into a fierce kiss. You could see their tongues dance over each other’s lips, you were certainly conjuring a particularly hot scenario of how you’d like the evening to proceed, and you let this thought play through your mind as Ben pulled back from Tom; “You’re right, she does taste good”.

Tom turned to you “You – on your feet”

You pushed yourself up out of the chair and slowly walked the few steps over to your two guests, your hips swinging seductively until you placed yourself between them. They both towered over your 5’6 frame, the heels making a feeble attempt at lengthening your frame but still only bringing you to shoulder level of these two giants. You pushed your way between them, turning to face Tom, and pushing your rear out until it nestled against Ben’s crotch. Pushing to make more space between you and Tom, you run your hands down his chest to the waistband of his jeans, slipping your fingers in gently stroking the hair that brushed against your fingers. You felt a strong pair of hands on your hips, gently pulling you harder backwards, feeling the satisfying hardness against the cleft between your buttocks. The hands gripped harder as Ben rubbed his crotch against your rear, you spread your legs slightly, knowing it would cause your excuse for a dress to ride up and perfectly frame your round butt cheeks.

You started to unbutton Tom, feeling his hands rest on your shoulders, on finger gently brushing against your cheek, then pressing your shoulders down. Don’t you worry honey you thought, that’s exactly where I’m heading. You pulled the zipper down, and let his jeans fall slightly down his legs. Your first present for the evening and you certainly weren’t disappointed with this gift that you’d just unwrapped. Thick and meaty, his cock was almost at full tumescence, so as you closed your hand around it, feeling the hot hardness, you pumped a little, enticing a moan from above. As you lowered your lips to him, you knew you were going to have to take this easy, the man’s girth was that to rival a can of beer, and had a couple of additional inches on the standard serving size. He was definitely a two hander with room to spare.

You wetted your lips and pressed them against his tip, rubbing the pre-cum over them, mixing with your lipstick to form an erotic lip gloss of sorts. Opening your mouth you started the descent, sliding down barely 3 inches, but your mouth was full, so you gripped the rest with both of your hands. There was barely room to move your tongue with your mouth this full and stretched, but you started slowly, knowing that with all muscles (including those of your jaw), if you gently worked them they would stretch a little more. As you worked on your task, you could feel the gentle rocking from behind of Ben rutting into your crease, the friction of denim on your bare skin driving you crazy, making small moans attempt to work their way out of your already stuffed mouth.

You suddenly felt Ben pull away, inciting a small moan from you, which Tom took to his advantage and gave you another half inch to contend with. The slight sound of shuffling behind you made you wonder what you were about to be presented with next, until you felt a gentle soft breath against your cunt. Ben’s hands were back on your hips, rubbing up and down the sides of your thighs, until you felt his hot tongue run up your cunt, making you moan again. As he fixed his long tongue on your clit, you felt his finger stroke your cunt, drawing juices out, before dipping a finger inside, soon to be joined by a second.

All the time your mouth was working its magic on Tom as he stood proudly over you, his hands working into your hair, gently grasping your head, as he started to fuck your mouth, enjoying the slight of his glistening cock slide in and out of your tight lips.

As Ben worked from behind, you could feel your juices flowing; Ben’s tongue lapping up what was drenching your cunt. He pulled his fingers out of you and moved his tongue to your hole, pushing his tongue in with a swirl. One finger worked on your clit, whilst the other rested on your buttock. That hand slowly working its way to your slit, but then slightly higher, and started rubbing against your butthole, stroking your juices against the tight little ring, causing you to relax slightly as it gained purchase and slipped in. As he worked your hole and clit, his finger was seeking further depth, pulling all your pelvic floor muscles together, making you tighten on his tongue. He pulled back, removing his lips from you, and swirled the finger that had been working your clit around your hole to gather your juices, to which it shortly joined his finger that was working its way into your asshole. The feeling of that second finger working its way through that tight ring of muscle send pleasure through your body, making you work hard on the hard cock that was now being thrust deep into your mouth and a punishing rate.

Tom was the first to speak, never breaking his rhythm.

“I’m going to cum in your mouth my pretty little slut – now don’t swallow, but don’t spill a drop, we’re going to be needing your little present shortly”

With that he grasped the sides of your head as he pumped into you, you could feel he was getting close, and within 3 or 4 more strokes, he was spurting his hot seed into your mouth. Thankfully he had slightly pulled out so only the tip was between your lips, otherwise it would have ended up shooting straight down your throat.

He finished with a moan and pulled back, allowing you to stand straighter, but still bent slightly to allow Ben to work his magic with the fingers that were being pushed in and out of your tight ring.

Ben stood behind you, his lips gently brushing against your ear, his fingers sliding out of you, making you feel empty.

“Now it’s time to really get this party started. Heels off please, then onto the bed. Kneel in the middle – but not a word, we need to keep what you’re holding in your hot mouth for a moment longer”

You kicked the heels off and got up onto the bed, kneeling in the middle of the bed facing the headboard, legs wide apart just because you felt like assuming a position that a slut would take. You watched as the two of them stripped, your eyes grazing over their bodies. Ben was the first to get onto the bed, lying back onto the pillows, his cock standing to attention out of a nest of blonde hairs – hmmn so not a natural brunette? Interesting.

“On you get – and don’t you dare spill a drop of your present”

You nodded silently as you straddled his hips, standing up on your knees to allow him to position the tip of his cock against your soaking cunt. His size equalled that of Tom’s, with a slight kink to his length that pleased you, knowing it would feel amazing as it hit spots not normally reached.

You sank down, sighing through your nose as your cunt was stretched. You certainly weren’t a virgin, but with something this thick stretching your walls, it was a tight fit and you were glad for the warm up they’d both given you with their tongues.

You start to gently ride Ben, your hands going back to rest on his thighs, pushing your tits out. You felt the bed dip behind you, and Toms hands were soon riding up your ribcage as he nestled behind you. You continued to ride the stallion between yours legs, Tom rising to match your pace, as he pressed against your back with his cock resting between your cheeks. You felt his hands on the hem of your dress, and lifted your arms over your head as he pulled the flimsy piece of material up over your head. His hands were back on your ribs and worked their way up to your tits, feeling the weight of them as you rose up and down on Ben’s cock.

Tom brought a hand up to your mouth, and put it flat out slightly below your lips

“Now let’s have a little of that gift I gave you Sweetheart”

You gently spat half of what you had been keeping in your mouth out into his palm. His other hand rested on your shoulder, and he whispered into your ear;

“Just rest for a while – lean forward”

You stopped your ride and leant over Ben, your tits swinging forward towards his face. He brought his hands up to them and took one in each hand. As he was rubbing your nipples between his forefinger and thumb, you could feel Tom working his hand down the crease of your buttocks, and the wet feeling of the cum you’d spat out being worked around and into your asshole. You now figured out what they were up to, using cum as lube for the next hole they were going to claim.

Tom worked his fingers into your now loosened hole, you could feel it stretching around his fingers, as he added a third finger to the pair that had been delving and sliding deep within you. His fingers slid out of you and you felt his tip press against your tight opening, willing yourself to relax the muscles. You knew you’d enjoy this, but patience is something you knew you needed in order to allow such a huge appendage to gain access to the tightest of spaces. As his head slipped through the tight ring of muscle, you looked down at Ben. He gently stroked your arms as you gripped onto his shoulders, and smiled up at you with a dark knowing lust in his eyes.

Tom worked his cock slowly in and out of your ass, getting a little deeper with each insertion, until he was fully sheaved within you. He pressed his body against yours and spoke softly into your ear.

“We’re not going to be needing the rest of that little gift you’ve been keeping warm for me”

I guess he was expecting you to swallow it, but instead you dipped your head down to Ben, and drew him in for a messy kiss, what was left of Tom’s cum spilling over your lips and chin and into his mouth, it mixing over your tongues as you sought out the feel of your lips colliding and your tongues wrestling.

You slowly propped yourself up on your hands, and with your body now used to the double penetration, slowly rolled your hips to give both men friction. Ben looked up at you with a grin, and grasped your hips as he thrust up into you causing you to cry out at the depth of his cock within you.

Tom reached round and grabbed your tits as he started to work his magic on your asshole, the two of them starting to get into a rhythm where one filled you as the other withdrew, and vice versa, the two of them grunting with lust as you cried out at each one. This was becoming the ride of your life, and never in a million years had you expected this evening to have worked out quite so perfect. You had an insatiable sexual appetite, and it was unusual for it to actually be met and satisfied.

Ben reached down and pressed his finger down onto your clit, working the ridges against it, rubbing in a circular motion until you felt that burn deep down within you that signified that your orgasm wasn’t far off.

“Yes cum for us baby, we want to feel you tighten around our cocks before we spill into you”

You looked down at him and grinned, working your hips harder against their dual thrusts.

“Harder, faster – split me in two” was your response.

They didn’t disappoint – they upped their pace, punishing both your holes until you were gasping for air, your orgasm hitting you like a starburst, shaking through you just as the storm outside finally arrived. For you the world literally caught fire, with thunder and lightning and rain hammering down through the open doors.

The two boys were not far off, you were held limp between them, the first groan coming from Tom, your asshole had tightened enough on him to start his thundering orgasm, which in turn triggered Ben’s, both of them shuddering as they spilled their hot seed within you filling you to the brim as your juices mixed with theirs.

You collapsed into a tangle of limbs onto the bed, Ben rolling slightly so you were all on your sides, their cocks slowing softening as the slipped out of you. The three of you lay there, listening to the storm as it thundered overhead, the sound of rain falling a softening touch to a raw and fire filled moment of burning passion.

Their cocks softened enough to fall out of you, lying on their thighs as you rolled slightly onto your back to rest on the soft bed. You laid there for what seemed an age, until enough feeling had returned to your legs that you were able to consider the possibility of being able to use your legs to actually walk again, even if it was like Bambi’s first steps.

You slid silently off the end of the bed, grabbed the vodka bottle, and walked over to the open window. You stood naked on the balcony, letting the rain play down your scorched body, refreshing your skin and calming the burning afterglow that was emanating through your skin. You took a deep drink from the bottle, feeling the liquid spill down your lips and onto your breasts, only to be washed away by the rain. Your nipples were standing to full attention from the cold droplets, and small rivulets ran down your back and between your cheeks, soothing the hot and stretched hole.

You sensed movement behind you before you heard or felt it, a hot naked body pressed up against you, pulling your hair to one side to gently kiss the side of your neck. You didn’t know which one of your guests it was doing this, but you didn’t care, he was working exquisite magic, making your lips allow the soft moans to escape from within you.

An arm reached around for the bottle, at which you turned slightly, to see that it was Ben behind you. Ben the one whose cock was starting to stir, as he pressed his hot naked body against you. You stepped and turned, facing him, watching as he stepped back slightly, and took a long swig from the bottle. He took your hand and pulled you back into the room.

“Get onto the chair, we are about to start round two”

You went to sit on the chair where you had started your adventure with these two, only for Tom to stop you.

“No, sit backwards and straddle the arms”.

Okay then, you smiled and did as you were told. You hips already softer and suppler from the pounding of earlier in the evening, you easily stretched yourself over the chair. You could start to feel the mixed juices that had been within you start to seep out, you could imagine them puddling on the soft velvet of the chair, but you didn’t really care, it would be the chairs owner’s task to do the cleaning.

“Now doesn’t she just look a sight for sore eyes, spread open like that” Tom said to Ben, you rested your arms on the back of the chair and looked round at the two of them.

“Filling or bread then Ben my old chap” You didn’t quite understand what Tom was talking about, but with the way the evening had gone, you knew it was going to be something kinky, if not filthy.

“Oh I think I’ll have filling this time” Ben replied, and as you watched you saw him press his lips to Tom’s with a care and softness that made you know they were more than just friends.

Ben handed Tom the bottle of Vodka and walked over to you as Tom settled onto the bed, legs hanging over the edge.

“I’ll let Ben get you started and then will join you once I’ve had some of this, gesturing to the bottle.

Ben lent down and kissed you, and started to join you straddled on the chair. You could feel the heat of his body press against your back, and his hard cock pressing into your back.

“You’re going to enjoy this, we’re starting to get the idea that you’re actually a dirty slut that will take it anywhere, aren’t you” He whispered into your ear.

“There’s only one place I want you to stick your cock, and if you’re a good boy I’ll drain you dry” you respond.

He reached down between you and placed his cock against your asshole and pushed. Straight in, in one smooth shot. A cry escaped your mouth.

“Yessssssss, fill my ass, ride me hard, ruin me” You were enjoying this. Finding a man that was as into anal as you were was hard. Most liked the idea but weren’t prepared to be dirty with it, and certainly weren’t prepared to do the preparation that would make it a fun experience for you both.

Ben started to move on the chair, filling you from behind as you gripped onto the back of the chair, fingernails digging into the soft velvet, filling you repeatedly with his thick cock, over and over plunging your depths before withdrawing and doing it again. His breath in your ear and on your neck as you writhed beneath him, grinding your ass against his cock, feeling his balls slap against your open cunt as he thrust into you.

In your passion you had forgotten about Tom, so when you heard his voice close behind you it brought you back to reality, if you could call this situation reality.

“Ben, slow down slightly until I get in”

You felt a hand slide under you and plunge into your cunt, almost scooping your juices and Bens cum from your previous session, but you soon realised that Tom what about to do what he’d already done to you to prepare you for his earlier invasion, only this time to Ben.

You felt Ben slow his pace, and pepper your neck with kisses as you heard a slight shuffling behind the two of you. Ben gasped and moaned into your neck, and you knew that Tom had started his entry. Ben’s cock pulsed within you as his own was driven deep into by Tom’s punishing thickness.

Ben started to move between the two of you, finally getting the rhythm right so that you were all getting filled and pleasured at the right time and pace. Ben’s arms came around you to grip into the chair next to your own hands. His pace starting to quicken, ramming his rock hard cock deep within you again and again, growling in your ear as passion and lust consumed him. Your orgasm crept up on you and soon you were clenching onto Ben’s cock, screaming his name as you spasmed beneath him. This set his own off, ploughing into your clenched ass, and in turn tightening his own hole to clamp down on Tom who was having a good deep ride. As you came down from your euphoria, you were still being rocked by Tom’s efforts to finish deep within Ben, and with a groan you were pushed one final time against the chair as you heard Ben and Tom groan, knowing that Tom had finished.

Tom was first to move, which was good as both you and Ben were pretty much stuck until he did so. He staggered back, and flopped onto the bed. Ben pulled out and followed suit, lying down next to Tom, with a gentle laugh. You disentangled yourself from the chair that by now was pretty much covered in the various juices the three of you had spilled and sweated out, and walked back over to the open doors to cool your skin again in the rain. The storm had now passed and it would seem the rain had settled in for the rest of the night. You turned back to the room and saw your two guests looking at you.

“You my pet are wonderful – but we have figured out we are yet to find out your name” Tom said with a grin.

My name, well, I hadn’t used my real name for years. Various circles knew me as various things, but one alias came to mind that fit.

“You can call me Felix”

“Felix – like a cat?”

“Yes. You never did explain what you were both doing here in the first place; I presume it wasn’t to find a willing participant for what the evening transpired to? Especially as you were doing your best to rifle through my drawers when I stopped you”

A silence spread between them, until Ben spoke;

“Well, we knew that the majority of the guests for the ambassadors party were staying here, and most guests wives would bring a choice of jewellery, so we decided to see what they had decided not to wear”.

Tom piped up at that point;

“We saw you at the party, and that nice little choker you were wearing, thought you’d probably have more of the same back in your room, so we followed you, we weren’t expecting to actually find it was your room we were going to end up in”.

They seemed like such sweet burglars, but then you remembered that they were actually quite forceful when you had started your adventures, so presumed when not given the opportunity to indulge their horniest fantasies, that they may actually be good at their jobs.

“Well I don’t know about you two, but I’m exhausted, so if you could budge over, I’m going to have a cat-nap or two. You’re welcome to join me but I’ll be out of here early in the morning just to warn you” You say with a grin. You knew if these two stay you may end up getting a third helping, but right now your weary limbs needed rest, so without waiting for a reply you climbed onto the bed between them and rested down against the soft pillows. They spread themselves either side of you silently, each taking a turn to press a gently kiss against your lips before closing their eyes and letting slumber take them.

5am

You had woken to the sound of being surrounded by gentle snores on both sides of you, and the previous evenings activities came rushing back to you. As you smiled remembering the sordid activities, you also started to feel the ache in your limbs as they also came back to life. Deciding a shower was in order, you slid off the bed, and quietly into the bathroom, shutting the door behind you.

You let the hot water smooth your skin, soaping the residue of the boy’s pleasure from you, regaining the feeling in your body.

Drying off, you thanked your rush last night where you’d left your case in the bathroom as you’d gotten dressed. Dressed in a short flowery dress and denim jacket, you packed the rest of your belongings into your backpack, knowing there were just a few items you’d need to retrieve from the bedroom. As quiet as you could, you took the ceramic top off of toilet, and fished out the plastic bag you’d placed inside. Nestled within was the black velvet back that had less than 12 hours previously had been swinging against the back of your neck. Ambassadors’ diamonds safely within your bag, you quietly opened the bathroom door, peeking out, and seeing that both of your evenings companions were still sleeping. You crept past them, thanking your skill to remember where the squeaky floorboard were, collected your shoes, dress, and pistol, and stashed them into your bag with the few belongings you’d brought with you on this trip, and fishing out to bundles from deep within the depths of the bag. Wraps each of $1000, mixed, used $20 notes. You had enough, you felt you should treat the two boys for the hard work they did last night. They may come in useful later, so with the hotels complimentary pen, you wrote your number on the front bill of each stack, and gently laid each one on the sides of the bed next to them.

With one last glance, you looked at the two sleeping beauties, and silently whisked your way out of the door, closing it with the gentlest of clicks.

You walked along the corridor, down the stairs and into the courtyard, and stood for a moment to breathe in the fresh air. You walked past the vines that had allowed the boys their initial entry to your room and smiled, looking wistfully at them before slowing continuing along your way, trying to ensure your heels didn’t click on the stone tiles.

You suddenly heard a rustling behind you and the thud of someone or something, making you spin around. Tom was standing crouched in the courtyard. Barefoot and in just a pair of jeans slung low on his hips, he straightened up and pressed a finger to his lips to signal to keep quiet. You looked at him inquisitively. He strode up to you and pressed his lips against yours, gripping your arms as he did, before pulling you in close to his bare chest. He was the first to speak;

“It occurred to me that I hadn’t had chance to kiss you properly, or get a feel of that pussy of yours” He said with a breathy whisper.

Wow this guy was taking morning glory to a whole new level. You grinned at him and copied the quiet signal as you took his hand and pulled him to a far corner of the courtyard where no windows were open above you, and a small fountain trickled away.

Pulling him to you, you backed up against the wall of the fountain. His hands were on your legs and up your skirt in seconds, you reached down and undid his fly, mimicking last night’s attentions, and taking his cock in hand. His hand slid up your thigh to your cunt, and pulled your skimpy thong to one side; his hand reached round and cupped your butt, feeling the soft globes in his big hands, and hefted you up against the wall, bringing you down onto his cock. Thankfully in the way the stars can align, he’d managed to angle himself direct with your cunt, pushing in deep with the first thrust, filling you entirely.

He ground into you, pushing you against the wall, pumping his cock deep into your punished pussy, making you mewl with pleasure. This was not going to take long, neither of you were needing much, and as he silently hammered into you, bouncing you onto his thick cock, he pressed his lips to yours, pushing his tongue past your lips. Feeling him smile as your tongue returned the wrestle, you started to feel the tight curl in the pit of your stomach as your orgasm built. Silencing you with his mouth he pumped into you into you clamped down and squeezed him to bring him to orgasm too, both reaching peak at the same time.

Breathlessly he held you there for a moment, staring into those deep blue eyes, you felt him gently release you and you slid your feet to the floor. You gently smoothed your skirt down, and helped tuck Tom back into his Jeans as he zipped himself up.

You were the first to speak;

“I really must go, but you have my number if you ever need to call on my services” you said with a smile, adding “Either of you. Or both” you said with a wink, and with that you made your way out of the courtyard and on your way, leaving Tom standing in the courtyard watching you leave.

Tom made his way back into the room the way he had entered last night, climbing silently, and thanking his training on the climbing wall at his local gym. When he reached the room and swung his legs over the railing, he saw Ben attempting to get the rooms coffee machine to spur into life. The swigs of Vodka they’d both taken, along with the exertions of last night had them both needing caffeine.

Ben’s phone broke the silence, and he abandoned the coffee machine to answer it

“Special Agent Cumberbatch….. Yes sir…. no sir…. yes we’ve been on …… stakeout all night”

It was obviously their boss, wondering why they hadn’t reported in. Tom busied himself with the coffee machine as Ben obviously got his ear chewed off for neglecting to do the 6am report to their boss, jeez it was only 6.10am – give them a chance!

“Yes Agent Hiddleston is here, would you like to… ok… we’ll be there in 30 minutes”.

Ben ended the call.

“Well apparently there was a theft at the Ambassadors reception last night”

A chill went down Tom’s spine. He knew where this was going.

“A female thief was briefly caught on CCTV in the room where the Ambassadors wife her jewellery. Cameras lost the suspect around the corner of Main and Second Street, and found a wig in a trash can there that matches the description”.

“Well, I guess we know what Felix did before she met us last night” Tom said as he finished making the coffee, and finished getting dressed. He lifted the wad of cash from his side of the bed and stuffed it into his pocket.

“Shame we don’t have any leads eh Agent Cumberbatch?”

“Absolutely right Agent Hiddleston”

And with that they left the room, coffees in hand, heading out to their office.


End file.
